


This is right where it begins

by JollytheSad



Series: Blonde surprises and counting freckles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Friends With Benefits, Multi, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Raven fuck sometimes. Other times, Bellamy and Clarke fuck. But this time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is right where it begins

**Author's Note:**

> I suck. But I had so much fun writing this that I couldn't let it sit in my folder. Also it's the longest thing I've ever written so I'm kinda proud. Title from Halsey's Is there somewhere.  
> This has no beta so if anything slaps you in the face, maybe point it out in the comments, thank you!

Bellamy and Raven hook up from time to time.

They met through Octavia back when the girls were still in high school and she hated Bellamy then. They somehow got through that, she doesn't remember how exactly but there was alcohol involved so... yeah.

The first time she stripped for him was about a week after she broke up with her long term boyfriend and best friend Finn. It was ugly and she was devastated and back then it just seemed like a good way how to let out all the anger and sadness and just everything. She ran away the first thing in the morning only to return 8 months later when Wick didn't work out either.

 

They're not exclusive.

Bellamy has a roommate, beautiful blonde Clarke, and Raven doesn't know their deal but she knows he sometimes sleeps with her, too. She also knows about a girl from past, Echo, and of course there are some more but she doesn't exactly care. She herself has had a few one night stands over the time, boys, girls, doesn't really matter.

 

It's two years today. Since their first fuck, that is. Raven isn't quite sure why she keeps this date as special, because their first night wasn't exactly great, but she does. She shows up at his apartment late in the evening. She's got the key last year.

"Hey losers," she shouts after closing the door. She kicks off her boots and hangs her wet leather jacket. She very much dislikes November. It's raining all the damn time and it's cold, her leg stiffens and her back hurts more. 

She slowly walks towards the living room where she finds the two of them sprawled out on the red couch. It's actually one of the few pieces of furniture in the whole apartment that are not black or white. All the colours are in Clarke's paintings that cover the walls. The speakers are playing quiet music and Bellamy's reading a book while Clarke seems to be studying.

"Hey to you, too," Bellamy says to her after he finishes the page and deposits the book on the coffee table. She's in the kitchen pouring herself a mug of tea and he comes to hug her from behind, kissing her on the neck. She catches Clarke's eye from across the room and sees the girl smile. Subtle isn't exactly his style. She rolls her eyes and hears Clarke chuckle.

"Two years, huh," he whispers against her skin and she stills. She didn't expect he would remember, too, but... she laughs. When she does, why couldn't he, right.

He continues to kiss her neck with occasional biting and sucking right fucking _there_ and she tries to drink her tea calmly but she is no way unaffected. She puts the mug down onto a bar that separates the living room from kitchen. His hands are on her hips and she allows herself to lean into him, tilts her head a little to rest it on his shoulder. He's _never_ subtle but he's also never like this and it's a bit suspicious.

"Special occasion?" Clarke asks, voice low, a knowing smile on her lips.

_Oh._

"Mm," he hums, not quite moving away from her neck. "Two years anniversary." She can feel his smirk and can't help but wonder how long has been Clarke sleeping with him.

 

She never thought it was weird. Maybe it should be, they share a lover after all, but... fuck it. Raven doesn't give a shit. Clarke's very comfortable to be around. She understands why her and to be honest, she'd tap that, too. 

She likes Clarke. She's intense. Passionate. If she cares about you, she fucking _cares_ about you. She's also a huge dork, especially if she's had a drink or two. (Raven has never said that.)

They don't hang out much, just the two of them, but when they do it's really not weird at all. Sometimes she comes to their apartment and Bell's not home yet, so they talk for hours or put on a film and watch it together. Sometimes they sit in silence, each reading their own book. 

 

Bellamy is still assaulting her neck and she very much loves it, okay, but hello, dumbass, your other lover is in the room! And it's not like Raven really minds – she doesn't – but maybe Clarke does. She opens her eyes and searches for the girl. Finds her sitting on the couch, textbook carelessly thrown on the coffee table, watching them almost hungrily. Her lower lip is caught between her teeth and her chest is raising and falling much faster than it normally would. She definitely doesn't look uncomfortable. She looks, however, interested and maybe a little bit turned on.

And just like that something clicks for Raven.

"Blake," she groans and he finally stops nipping at her skin. She turns in his arms so that she sees him grinning at her like an idiot he is. „You had this planned out, didn't you?“ she asks and he doesn't even pretend to be surprised. He's smart like that. 

Instead, he lifts the right corner of his mouth a little more than the left in a wicked smirk and it's so damn attractive that- focus, Raven. She turns her attention back to the blonde, who's still sitting on the couch, smiling. She's really fucking pretty. Like a doll. 

„So how'd he bully you into this?“ she raises her perfect eyebrow and the other girl's smile grows bigger.

"I offered."

 

Okay, that was unexpected. All of this is unexpected.

Clarke has asked her two times if she's okay with this and Raven has nodded two times. Like she would mind having sex with such a gorgeous girl. But she's never had a threesome so she's kinda curious how all of this will work out. She knows Bell has had a few in his early days (he sometimes like to talk after, it's only a little bit weird) but she's never asked him if it was any good.

 

She finds herself straddling Clarke's hips. The girl is seated on Bellamy's bed, looking up at her and smiling sweetly. Raven strokes her cheek and then tangles her hand in blonde waves. She lowers her head and Clarke meets her halfway in soft kiss. It's... wow. Just wow. Her lips are very much softer than Bellamy's and she bites her lip cheekily. Raven smiles mid-kiss and Clarke mirrors her. Then she kisses her with much more passion and Raven sighs. 

Somewhere from behind Bellamy clears his throat. Clarke breaks the kiss with a laugh. 

"You're both wearing way too much clothes," he remarks and lies on the bed, stripped to his black boxers. His head is pillowed by one of his forearms. Raven's pretty sure he did it only to show off his muscles, the fucker. (Raven kind of has a thing.)

Clarke moves her hands onto Raven's hips and then proceeds to take off her oversized sweater. Then she runs her hands over Raven's bare arms, loving the feeling of the girl's soft skin underneath her fingertips. Raven herself gets rid off her grey tank top. 

"Damn, Raven, you're gorgeous."

She just smiles at the compliment and kisses the blonde again. Her fingers are quickly working the buttons of Clarke's plaid shirt. She's like 80% sure it actually belongs to Bellamy but she doesn't say a thing and pushes it off Clarke's shoulders.

Turns out Clarke isn't wearing a bra. 

"Fuck." 

"I know, right?" Clarke grins.

"Yeah, all of this is real sweet," Bellamy interrupts, "but it's actually _my_ and Raven's anniversary, Princess. Stop stealing my girl."

This time they laugh both. Raven gets herself off of Clarke's lap and the blonde pouts at her loss. Raven rolls her eyes and takes of her brace and skinny jeans. She lies down next to Bellamy while Clarke is taking off her leggins. 

Bellamy rolls over so that he's lying on top of Raven, carefully keeping most of his weight on forearms and knees. He cradles Raven's face with his big, big hands and gently kisses her forehead. Tip of her nose. Then finally, he plants a soft kiss on her mouth. 

"Happy anniversary," he whispers against her lips and she chuckles.

"Please! That sex was so bad I almost feel sorry for it," she rolls her eyes and Bellamy tries to look hurt. (He fails. She's right.)

"But it got better!" he at least argues.

"Can't fight you on that," she nods and then locks their lips together. They lazily make out for a few minutes until Clarke, sitting next to Raven and drawing patterns on her hip, gets bored.

"You've got your share, Blake. My turn," she pushes him over and giggles. It's probably the cutest sound Raven has ever heard. Bellamy laughs at her and slaps her ass in return. Idiots.

 

Clarke is leaning over from Raven's right and kissing her passionately, treading her fingers through dark hair. Raven would like to flip them over so that she's on top but there's Bell kissing his way down her body. The blonde makes a quick work of Raven's bra. 

Raven is palming Clarke's breasts and the girl's content sighs are filling her mouth. She runs one hand down Clarke's hip until it lands on her ass and she squeezes. Clarke bites her lip in response. Bellamy dips his head in between her thighs. (Raven has no idea when did she lose her underwear.)

"Oh god," she groans and he smirks like the smug fucker he is. 

"It's Bellamy."

"Bell," Raven repeats and it comes our as a whine. Her back arches slightly off the bed and her eyes slip closed.

"He's so good at that, isn't he..." murmurs Clarke against her lips and Raven moans as if to say _yes, god yes, he is_.

Bellamy steadily increases the speed and adds his fingers at some point and Raven's moans get louder and louder. She forces herself to open her eyes. Clarke's face is just centimeters from her own and the blonde is just... watching. She seems almost fascinated. 

"Clarke," Raven moans and her voice is unusually high-pitched.

"What is it, beautiful?" Clarke asks quietly, nudging Raven's neck with her nose. She plants a kiss on angry red mark that Bellamy has left there. 

"I want you on my face."

Clarke swallows and licks her lips. Her lacy underwear is off in matter of seconds. Her knees bracket Raven's head. Raven runs her hands over pale thighs, hips and soft stomach, her touch faint and almost-there. Clarke smiles as Raven grabs her ass and lowers her onto her face. 

She wastes no time. Her first lick is experimental but firm. Clarke tastes like a strange mix of salty and almost sweet. Raven runs her tongue through Clarke's folds several times before circling her clit. Clarke fucking _whimpers_.

 

It's a lot for Raven. Bellamy's tongue between her legs and Clarke's taste on her own. She's digging her fingers into the soft flesh of Clarke's ass and she's pretty sure there will be marks after but doesn't care. She's closer and closer to her orgasm and she's determined to get Clarke there soon, too.

"Raven," Clarke moans and it sounds broken. "Your fingers, please. I need..." 

Raven gives it to her. Thumb drawing tight circles around her clit and two fingers easily lost inside the blonde, Raven is muffling her own moans and whimpers into her thigh. 

"C'mon, Rae," she feels more than hears Bellamy speak up then because he hasn't moved his lips away and the vibrations it causes do _unholy_ things to Raven. "Let go." 

She does.

Clarke grabs her wrist and holds her hand right there and fucks herself on her fingers until she's coming too.

 

Raven comes once more that night to the sight of Clarke riding Bellamy.


End file.
